BathTime Fun, VERY MATURE
by EllaBieber20
Summary: Keeping My Zanessa Hope Alive


Bath time Fun

Vanessa picked up the smooth, rounded bar of almond - scented soap, bringing it close to her nose. She inhaled its wonderful fragrance and sighed. Baths were always so enjoyable! Turning the soap on its edge, she began to rub it across her wet, waiting nipples. Round and round she teased, enjoying how it made her so stiff and swollen below. She dropped the bar and began caressing and kneading her breasts, feeling the exact responses she wanted. Nipples, tight and extended now, pointed their way to the sensations she was craving. This was going to be tremendous!

Vanessa closed her eyes, remembering the previous evening of fun she had had with her husband, Zac. What a wonderful pre-birthday treat that had been!.

Vanessa was amazed that just by thinking of it she could feel herself becoming wetter below than the water around her. Her hands, once again, found their way to her soft breasts and began to pinch and twirl the tips. She slowly began her quest for relief, inching bit by bit down into the water, her clit straining upwards to meet her long fingers.

Suddenly a loud thud came from downstairs, making her jump, her hips rising out of the bath water. "Shit - what was that?" she thought, "Probably just something fell over."

Since all became quiet again, her thoughts returned to the task at hand. As she felt her soft vaginal folds peeking out from the warm, sudsy tub. She lifted her mound out of the water once more, feeling an incredible sensation of velvety waves lapping gently at her lips. This was getting interesting. The water caressed her sensitive skin ever so seductively. Even the "blurpp" noise the water made as she re-entered had a sensual quality to it. She tried it a few more times - then a few more.

Her mind began to search for even more imaginative and playful ideas. Then it came to her. She raised herself up and got down on all fours in the tub, facing the faucet. Looking into the shiny stainless steel overflow plate, she saw her naked reflection staring back, don't you look just like a siren," she thought, admiring her long, shiny, dripping hair and bare body. In this position, her ass was mostly out of the water. She slowly lowered her backside into the warm soapy depths. Then she raised it once more. "This feels so wonderful," she told herself - even better than she thought it would be. The waves of bath water began a soft, steady teasing of her entire bottom as she raised and lowered herself into the wetness. She could feel it, like a warm tongue, from the crack of her ass to the front of her clit - over and over. This was becoming so arousing she decided to take her playtime to the bedroom. Vanessa climbed out of the tub and threw a clean tee shirt over her wet body, took an admiring glance at herself in the mirror noting how her dark nipples showed through the wet fabric.

She bent down to grab a small towel from the cabinet when two hard, strong hands grabbed her from behind, around the waist, pinning her arms to her chest. All she could see in the mirror was a black-clothed figure in a ski mask, as she was lifted backwards. She struggled and kicked with her feet, to no avail. Another person, dressed like the first, grabbed both her legs and helped to carry her, screaming, down the stairs. She was thrown onto the heavy, wooden chair in the den, her still-naked bottom making a smacking sound as she came down hard. One of the two men stuffed something made of cloth into her mouth so she couldn't scream.

Her heart was pounding in her ears by now, as she wondered if they intended to harm her. One of the intruders pulled her arms roughly over the top of the straight-backed chair, threading her hands back through the opening from behind. He cinched her elbows tightly together with a coarse, thick rope, forcing her breasts to strain upwards under her thin, white cotton tee. Her ankles were then pulled wide, the second man using more rope to secure them to the back chair legs, so that her nervous, dripping cunt was pried open to the air. A folded, dark cloth was affixed over her eyes, leaving her exposed and in total darkness.

"Don't she look good enough to eat?" remarked the first man with an evil laugh, "Let's just have a little taste."

"Not now," the second one answered, sounding annoyed. "We can have our fun later. Come on. First we gotta work."

Vanessa felt a rough hand drag across the hardened nipples poking through her damp tee. "I get to you later," she heard the first one say with a grunt.

She hoped the musky wetness from her bath-time fun wouldn't serve as a beacon to these strangers now. Though, for all her fear, she felt herself getting more turned on. How could this be? She didn't want these men, did she? The thought of their strong arms and her helplessness made her shudder. They left her in the den, alone. She breathed a sigh of relief. At least, for now, she was okay. Her head was swimming with so many thoughts. Were they here to rob her? What would they do to her when they came back? She could feel herself dripping onto the seat of the chair. Would they take all the valuables? All of her valuables? She had far too many unanswered questions. Fear mixed with a strange arousal welled up inside her as she heard them moving in the living room, her arms and legs aching in their bindings.

After a short time, she thought she heard a key turning the lock in the front door. Vanessa hoped in her heart it was Zac, coming home from work. One of the men in the living room hollered, "Shit, let's get out of here!" She heard them run out through the side entrance, slamming the door as they left.

The front door opened. It was Zac! She heard him call to her, but she couldn't answer. She tried to make some noise with the chair, but it was tough to move it far, the way she was tied. Eventually, he found her in the den. He removed the blindfold and gag, asking if she was all right while placing a tender kiss upon her forehead. She nodded, meekly, relieved that he was with her now. She watched as he circled behind the chair to untie her arms.

Instead Zac brought his hands around and circled her breasts! He left her immobile, in the hard chair, and began to squeeze her tits firmly, making her moan with desire. What she had begun before, he reignited, his insistent pressure upon her nipples making her tremble. He came back around and placed tiny wet kisses on her calves, her knees, her open thighs. He could have her any way he wanted. She could do nothing. She didn't want to.

She closed her eyes to the sensations, feeling his hot breath whispering her name across her pussy. Her lips tingled as she felt Zac's probing tongue trace lust-filled lines along her slit. Back and forth he stroked, causing her to swell and throb for him. God, she was gushing now, and he hungrily drank all that she had to offer. He inserted three fingers into her needy entrance, reaching up towards that perfect place he knew would send her over the edge. All she could do was helplessly watch as his tongue began its torment of her clit. He knew she was losing it. Throwing her head back, she drew in her breath and tried to control the rising tide of explosions erupting over her. Her scream shook her hard, and she almost tipped the chair.

Catching her breath, she looked down at Zac in amazement. "That was huge." Vanessa could barely get the words out. "How did... what?"

"I hired a couple of guys I know from work. I hope you're not too mad I had them tie you up so roughly," he told her. "I thought it would add to the effect." He paused for a moment. "I hope I created your fantasy, love. You always satisfy mine."

**This is keeping my Zanessa love hopes up ha-ha if this was way to Mature for you I am sorry I have no idea how I wrote this ha-ha**


End file.
